


Bam-BOO!

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I missing anything else here?, Crack, Daniel is a cutie boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Jokes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Nuguseyo? Saranghaeyo~, Seongwoo loves to joke around, There is no sexy OngNiel in here lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Simply for Halloween (o˘◡˘o)Why does vampires are so easy to fool?That's because they are suckers!(－‸ლ)





	Bam-BOO!

**Author's Note:**

> Simply for Halloween (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> Why does vampires are so easy to fool?  
> That's because they are suckers! 
> 
> (－‸ლ)

“So that concluded of our discussion for the upcoming Halloween Festival. Every department will contribute their time to help in arranging and preparing our college for Halloween. And also they all will have their own activities going for that day. So since we had a voting session for the past two weeks, I already had the answer for it. To what we should do during the festival.” The leader of the art and music department shoved his hand into the small box where the voting ballots has been placed inside by all the students of the department. He had calculated all the ballots and now had the answer to what they will do for Halloween Festival.

It’s three weeks before Halloween but they had started their plan on the festival for the past two months. The announcement has been made about their college will be conducting a Halloween Festival on Halloween Day for charity. Kind of. Each department which includes all the sophomores, juniors and seniors to join hands in making this event a success. They will be rewarded by a long period of holiday and also no exams to go with it if the event is successful. 

Targeting to achieve at least more than 1 million won if they could or minimum around a 500 thousand won. That is when you add everything from all other departments of course, not each department needed to achieved that much.

The money earned will put into a good use in the future and perhaps using them to upgrade the college grounds with better foods, books, computers and so much more. 

So for the art and music department, the activities they’ll be doing will be...

The leader read the paper to everyone in the room, “Haunted House. We will be organizing a haunted house for this festival and I want everyone to participate in it. But of course we will choose someone who will be the leader for this event. And I vote for Seongwoo because he’s good in this.” Suggested the leader, pointing at Seongwoo, a senior who is very popular with almost all the students who goes to this college.

Seongwoo perks up and crane his neck when he heard his name being called, and then notices how many pairs of eyes are on him and some even cheering for him. He point his index finger to himself, like he can’t believe that he was chosen to make sure that the haunted house will be a total dope.

”Me? Na? Naega? Woah...It’s an honor to take the role as a leader, Seo Joon ssi. But I don’t think I can do it on my own. At least give me a partner.” Seongwoo says, standing up from where he is seated.

”Well, you can choose your partner. You can have a whole team for this too. Maybe about six to seven people in a group. You guys will plan on how you want the haunted house looked like or the mechanism of it. While the rest will put in charge of getting you all the props, costumes, musics, and everything else. You name it.” Seo Joon says.

”Oh surely I will choose Daniel as my partner in this.” He pulls the younger by his bicep to force the big puppy to stand, who has been praying that Seongwoo would not choose him and he squeak when Seongwoo yank him up. Groaning and cursing to the older, lowly. Seongwoo just grins at him.

Everybody starts wolfing towards the two. Seo Joon raised his eyebrow.

”So you chose your own boyfriend as your partner. A great combo. I mean you both have the most dynamic chemistry so I won’t deny your choice. You may proceed and make sure to choose other members too for your plan, Seongwoo." Seo Joon concluded with a clap and dismissing the others. He reminded them to come to class tomorrow a bit more earlier than it's scheduled because he will need to revise them about what else are they planning to do.

*

Everyone slowly left the room and the last couples of people were Seongwoo and Daniel. The younger, a junior, whining to his boyfriend about dragging him into this mess. He wanted nothing to do with planning about the scariest haunted house or being a ghost itself, but Seongwoo decided otherwise and drags him to it.

"I told you that I don't want to be in any part of this, hyung. Why choose me. There are others who willing to be your partner." Daniel pouts as they pair walk down the hallway, and out of the building.

"I have no one else in my mind at the time, Niel. So I basically chose the person that sat next to me which is you by the way. And come on now. It's gonna be fun! Halloween is fun and the costumes. Oh, imagine seeing a lot of people wearing many kinds of costumes on Halloween Day, Daniel. It's gonna be a blast and beside, it's not like you're scared of ghost."

The younger snorts, "Hyung, I literally almost peed in my pants last year when you force me to take that test of courage during Summer camp. Remember how I ran for my life when a stupid flying squirrel just flew pass me in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest, with nothing to light my way except for the moonlight? I practically almost jumped off a cliff into the lake, hyung." he keeps whining.

"Yeah but, Niel. This is different."

"What sort of different are we talking about? Me shitting in my pants will be next?"

"Not that, you puppy. This time, we'll be the one who will give them jump scares and all. You know, dress as a ghost and get those people pissing in their pants. Or maybe getting punch in the face while you're at it."

The older's words kind of, almost, convincing Daniel that it's not such a bad idea. 

Although he wish to just go out and Trick or Treating with his boyfriend on Halloween Day (hey! adults can trick or treat too you know. don't judge!) and stuff their face with those candies they got after that. But seems like his boyfriend has better idea and also because their college had to held a festival for Halloween. Yeay! Terrific!

"Alright, fine. But if it's bad, then I'm bailing."

Seongwoo grins and jumps on his boyfriend and smolder him with kisses on the younger's cheek. They don't really care about the other staring at them because who didn't know about them.

Seongwoo and Daniel are famous for being such a sappy, sweet, romantic and passionate couple in college. They don't do PDA, no need to hide what they have for each other. They'll just go with the flow and seemingly, all the others didn't really bother about it. Instead, they admire the couple.

*

At home, the pair starts discussing on what sort of scary monster should they be for Halloween. They had certain argument about either being a scary thing or less scary. They go through the internet and search for the best. Usually, Seongwoo dressed as scary creature. Such as a Vampire, a Devil, sometimes a Grim Reaper and even a Skeleton.

While Daniel, he obviously had been the same old Mummy for three whole year. Because, he's too tired to think of other costumes or made new one. But this year, he's gonna make sure that he'll be something else. Maybe a Werewolf? Or maybe a Frankenstein. Maybe a Zombie is cool too. Or Spiderman! Yeah!

"I hope you're not thinking of dressing as Spiderman on Halloween, Niel." Seongwoo suddenly break his thoughts of playing Spiderman on Halloween. He looked at his boyfriend, who was obviously teasing him. Knowing so well that Daniel love Spiderman so much that the younger even memorize certain lines from the movie, since he had watched them like for a hundred times, that Seongwoo is about to throw up some blood.

"No I'm not." **_Lies Daniel._**

"That is obviously a lie. I know you."

"You don't so stop."

"You're pouting." Seongwoo says.

"I am not." he is. His lips were jutted out, pouting cutely as he search through the internet about a costume. Seriously, he would have go with the Spiderman though, but something else just clicked in his mind when a picture of a certain yellow sponge and a pink starfish appears on his phone screen. He beams, kicking his leg excitedly. Jumping out of the chair he skipped straight to his boyfriend.

"Hyung hyung! Let's dress as them this year! It's gonna be so fun!"

Seongwoo blink and stared at the picture shown to him then furrowed his brow because he was completely taken back. He scrunches his face and then raised a brow to his younger boyfriend.

"Niel, you do know who they are right? And are you sure?"

Daniel nods his head enthusiastically, with determination in his eyes, burning with desire of going as the character he chose for him and his boyfriend. And Seongwoo can only sigh. Defeated because he can't say no to him at all. Not when Daniel's eyes is burning with desire and also with that sort of face, he can still beam at him his pleading puppy eyes.

"Alright, Nielie. No need to attack me with those puppy eyes of yours even more now. If you really want us to be Spongebob and Patrick, then we will."

Daniel thrust his fist over his head and gave his boyfriend a bone crushing hug, and also a sweet kiss on his lips. "You are the best boyfriend ever." he grins, eyes turning into a slit.

"I know I am."

*

The team for their Haunted House has been made. Seongwoo is the leader so he doesn't really need to do anything much but make sure that their Haunted House looks creepy, scary, eerie and just scream for mercy. Daniel is his co-leader who will help Seongwoo in anyway he can to make it perfect. If his boyfriend missed out certain details, he'll fix it. His person who will be in charge of the costumes for their ghost was none other that Daehwi and Somi. The two bestie is obviously excited for the task in hand since they love dressing up and make up. Sort of, although Daehwi is a boy. Doyeon, Sejeong and Minki were put to the task of getting the house looks as they wanted to be. Meaning they will be the one who gets to decorate and plan the whole idea of their Haunted House. From where the ghost will come out to give their guests jump scares or how the route inside their Haunted House will be. How creepy can it get. These three creepers loves making people scared for their lives. Seongwoo has been their victim for several times and also because these three aren't any bit of scared of anything. Maybe death is.

Seongwoo managed to get another extra hand by forcing Jaehwan into choosing some creepy, scary sound for their Haunted House. Since the dude is a music major, who still belongs in their department. Because it's Art and Music Department people.

"You seriously want me to choose you music that could make myself peed in my pants?" Jaehwan quirk his eyebrow when he was dragged by Seongwoo to their classroom that day. 

"Yes, because you're good in these, Hwan. I want you to get the scariest and most ear splitting screams or cry that would make them shit in their pants, peed too if you must. Please?" Seongwoo clasped his hand together, mouth formed into his kittenish pout like for Jaehwan to give in and he did.

"Alright, fine. You owe me candy corn and some other good treats."

"That can be arranged."

They part ways and went on with their task. 

Often times did Seongwoo found himself being dragged by his team by the arm. Yanking him with them as they show him the stuff they had found. Costumes will be so my blowing and scary to them and even the scary music. It's been a week and the progress are fairly good. They got want they wanted, costumes, props, lighting, music and more for their Haunted House. The only thing that is missing is the ghost. The people who would be the ghost for their Haunted House.

Daehwi and Somi had decides that Seongwoo should be one. Pulling the look of a ghost that had their throat slit by a killer. Blood would be gushing out of his neck and surely that will make them cry and fell on their knees. Or go running away from him.

"And where exactly are you gonna get blood, Hwi?"

"We won't be using real blood, hyung. Gosh are you crazy? They needed that for blood transfusion for the people in need and-"

"Alright alright. I get your point. Just how are we gonna make blood? Use the red paint?"

"Exactly!" Somi chirps. She took out a dozen of canned red paint out of somewhere. Where, Seongwoo wasn't sure and grins at the whole team.

"Before you asked, don't worry. My father gave this to me since he owned a paint shop so it's no big deal. We can use them for a lot of stuff. Paint the whole freaking house with them too. Spilling some on the floor just to make it look even more real. They would be dying to get themselves out of our Haunted House when they see blood. And also how our ghost will look like."

They were amazed by the duo. Seongwoo is proud of himself on choosing the right person to be put as their costume and make up people. Daehwi and Somi were born to do this.

"We will need Daniel hyung as well. He will be a headless ghost. We'll use a mannequin for the body while Daniel hyung's head will be on a table. Well sort of. I mean, we will figure it out how. Don't worry."

Daniel just nods and starts thinking on how he's gonna looked like being a headless ghost.

The meeting goes on until they starts getting tired of it. Everybody went home to get some rest. Seongwoo and Daniel didn't. They went home, yes but not to rest, but to make their costumes for Trick or Treat. Seongwoo promised his younger boyfriend to go Trick or Treating after the day of their festival end. If not the same day, they'll go the next day. If it's possible.

*

"Hey hey, Daniel. Wanna hear a joke about Halloween?

"What is it?"

Seongwoo giggles.

"Why couldn't the ghost see its mom and dad?

"Why?"

"Because they were trans-parents! Seongwoo cackles, almost rolling off the couch, slapping his knees while at it.

Daniel face palmed himself. Although he has to admit, that was quite funny. Trans-parent. Hah! Hilarious.

"Okay..okay, I have another one for you."

"Hyung, we have to finish off our costume today. I don't wanna end up being a mummy again, wrapping myself with those stupid bandages are annoying. And I have been a mummy for three years in a row now. I need to finish this up plus we have to plan for our haunted house. Considering we are the people who was chosen to get the haunted house ready for our department."

"Oh this is the last one. Promise and then we'll get your costume done and go and get those ghost ready for our Halloween Festival."

Seongwoo beam his puppy eyes, but with his kittenish like lips. So it was Daniel's weakness, big deal. He signal for him to go on and tell him the last joke.

"Which ghost is the best dancer?"

"Dunno."

"The Boogie Man!"

Okay once again that is funny so Daniel and Seongwoo laughs about it. Boy they might throw this Halloween Jokes more often to all their friends on Halloween Day. It's gonna be awesome.

"I have one more for you. What's a ghost favorite room?"

"What?"

"The living room." Seongwoo slapped his knees over and over again. Head tilted back as he keep on laughing along with Daniel. It's fun to make jokes about Halloween and Seongwoo enjoys it so much. And also he loves watching his boyfriend smile and laughs so brightly. The best of the best and he would keep that as long as he can. Making sure that Daniel will always keep his smile and laugh on.

*

One more week before Halloween. Their costumes looking good and so does their Haunted House. Nobody know what the Art and Music Department are doing, because they kept it well hidden and shut their mouth tight whenever the others ask around about what are they doing. They had made a vow not to say a word until Halloween comes.

The only hint they all gave is a smirk and a wiggling of their eyebrow when everybody asked. It's their way of telling them, **_'you have to wait for u to find out.'_**

It's frustrating yet excitingly making everyone on campus to know about what they are planning. They know that they will probably do something cool again, since the Art and Music Department consist of a lot of cool kids. And very popular too.

Seongwoo is one, then there is Daniel, his boyfriend. Then Minhyun another handsome lad with his boyfriend, Jonghyun. Seo Joon their head department. And so many others. They lost counts on how many awesome, cool students are majoring in the Art and Music.

Few more days before Halloween and the headmaster had given them all a full week just to finish the decorations and their own ideas. No class for the week before Halloween, so they all have an awesome week. 

*

It's Halloween Day. And all the students had went to their own department to get everything ready. Many food stalls, from every single department, classes are outside at the courtyard and many had already dressed in their costumes.

They starts their festival from 5pm until 10pm. And mostly they would go Trick or Treating after that and will clean everything up tomorrow since they all got three whole day off just to clean up the campus. Thank you once again to their headmaster.

Seongwoo and Daniel came with their costumes and it made the whole department laughs. Because it's hilarious to see or think about the two hottest couple will be Trick or Treating as Spongebob and Patrick. Oh my god.

"Are you two seriously gonna go out in that?" Jaehwan try his best to stifle his laugh when he sees the big yellow square costume in Seongwoo's hand. The older glares at him and poke his finger on his chest.

"Yes and is there any problem?"

"No no. No problem, Just...it's hard to imagine you in that with your godly handsome face. And so does Daniel in the pink starfish costume. Oh my god."

"Hey don't mock us. I'm his Spongebob to his Patrick while he is Patrick to his Spongebob."

"Ugh, gross. Just stop it will you." Jaehwan skipped away and get into his costumes, since he is one of the ghost that will scares their guest.

Before Seongwoo could retorts, he was yank away by Somi. She is dressed as Annabelle and shit, she looks scarily awesome. Daehwi is dressed as the Nun and fuck, he is scarily as shit too but still fucking amazing.

"Oppa, time to change. Our guests is waiting and we have a very long line outside. When Seo Joon oppa broke the news about our Haunted House. They all started running over and lining up to enjoy the scare. This is gonna be amazing! I just know it!" Somi excitedly squeals and starts putting make up on Seongwoo. Making him look pale and added the paint on his neck. Detailing the slit on his neck, as if he did got throat being slit. Horrendously creepy and look so freaking real. She even add some more details cut on his arm and his cheek. Looks like someone just tear his skin and trying to skin him alive. Damn was Seongwoo is gonna enjoy this later. He looks so great!

Daniel is too and damn, they pull it of so well. Daniel did looks like he just had his head cut off. How the hell did they did it, he doesn't have the slightest idea. Daniel's head is being held in his arm, eyes closed, blood dripping down his chin and the mannequin that posed as his body, had lots of blood on it. Wow. It look so fucking real.

Daniel wish he could chase after their guest but he's fine either way. He grins at his boyfriend when he sees him passing by. "Snap some picture hyung. It's so cool." Seongwoo did take a few pictures of headless Daniel until he was dragged away by Somi again. 

The younger gave him a thumbs up behind the screen (so that's how they do it) that hide his body and a wink with a flying kiss to Seongwoo and the older did the same.

Everybody get into their places and shit, this is gonna be great. They all just know it.

*

Turns out it did. Many students came to their Haunted House and it never ending. Some did shit in their pant and even peed in them. Some even immediately faint when the first ghost gets out to scare them. Some screams at the top of their lung before they ran throughout the house until they exited. Some hits them and broke down crying for their life.

It was hilarious to say the least. Seongwoo really enjoy chasing them and watched how scared they are. Then laughs it off after he just scares his victims. He starts speculating that they will get the reward for sure since their Haunted House is on point. Or better yet Ong point. The line didn't stop. Somi and Daehwi who welcomes them and wish them luck said so.

Everybody in the Art and Music is getting giddies and excited. Happy to know that it's gonna be their win soon.

When the festival is ending, they all cheer for themselves. Proud of what they had achieved. The collections they get was mind blowing. It's amazing how a lot of students and even the public had came to check their Haunted House. They collected the most money so far.

The announcement will be made tomorrow so now they are free to go Trick or Treat.

Enjoying the night with pumpin lantern in their hands and so much more. It was a fun night. They could see children dressed in a lot of costumes, going to every houses and yell, 'Trick or Treat!'.

Daniel and Seongwoo clean up the make up and get into their Spongebod and Patrick costume and giggling as they made their way to their first house.

*

Daniel knocks on the door. 

"Nuguseyo?"

"Saranghaeyo~~"

The two of them silently giggles until the door swung open with a confused looking man, holding a bag of candies. He then laughs about it. Telling them he remember that line being played in the cartoon they are dressed as.

"Thank you kind sir!" Seongwoo thanking the man and walks away with Daniel to their next house.

Daniel keeps repeating the same line to every house they visited. Although he supposed to say "Trick or Treat" once the door was open, but he chose to keep saying "Saranghaeyo. Sounding exactly like Patrick Star.

And even some of the people would re-enact the scene along with the two. They were enjoying it. Who wouldn't though. You get a bag full of candies and sometimes even freshly baked cookies with a glass of milk. And even gets to take pictures with some sporty people.

The pair had so much fun that night. And they went home with their hands full of candies. They laughs about their way of saying Saranghaeyo each time someone say Nuguseyo at them. Which is all the time. Using their Spongebob and Patrick voice, as possible as they can.

That night was the greatest. They get to scared people, watch them scream for their lives, ran away from them. Some laughing but enjoy the scare anyway, then after everything ended, they get to enjoy skipping down the streets towards all the houses. Getting the candies, the best treats of their lives. Well, it's obviously the best for Daniel. He's a freaking sweet tooth.

Seongwoo stops his boyfriend from gobbling the whole candies though once they reach home. Warning him about it's late and he will get cavities easily of he ate the whole thing. He pouts but chose to listen to his boyfriend anyway. Grabbing a few toffee candies and tossed them into his mouth. Moaning out of bliss because it taste like heaven.

*

They won! Woohoo! The headmaster had made an announcement of the winner. They won and they got the prize! The charity was over the board. They went over the one they are expecting. But overall, it was satisfying. The Art and Music Department gets to keep half of the money they earned and they can use them for whatever they want. It all falls on their hand.

And they get to spend two months of holiday and no exams! Yeay again for that! They were overjoy by the news and immediately ran back to their building to enjoy the day. Now, they didn't care if they had to stay and clean the whole campus. Since starting from tomorrow, they get their two months of holiday. So everybody is happy about it. They can go back to their respective hometown and enjoy the holiday.

Seongwoo and Daniel has started planning on their own holiday. Thinking about going for a road trip. 

Halloween sure is fun. The greatest for the two. And now they can spend the whole two months together. Maybe go to Busan then to Incheon and then start their road trip.

"Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"What's a vampire favorite fruit?"

Here we go again. "What?"

"It's necktarine." Seongwoo wiggles his eyebrow, with a sly smirk on his face. Licking his lips.

Daniel swallows down his saliva and madly blushed at the thought of what his boyfriend is thinking about. Well, he obviously can't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
> (ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆


End file.
